


Like An Animal

by houxvertetbruyere



Series: Kitsune [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Fluff, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human James T. Kirk, Other, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, wild tonal shift from part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: The heat between them was desperate, if not a bit feral. James was, in more ways than one, showing his nature. Leonard didn’t mind the man’s sharp teeth along his tongue or gently biting a lip. The hot tongue licking at his sensitive flesh was electrifying. The vocal show of open pleasure spilling from James’ lips had Leonard harder faster than the rest of it combined. The feral parts of James’ nature seemed to turn him on like nothing else. He didn’t know what that said about him.Trektober Day 13 - Rough Sex
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Kitsune [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I think about this photo a lot: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DlSlVf1W0AMgyRY.jpg

Their shirts were off by the time they made it to the bedroom.

Leonard pressed James into the bed, rolling his hips to get the satisfying grind of friction. 

Two lean legs wrapped around his waist as the man underneath him groaned. Like in everything else, James was not shy when it came to sex. In this moment it was like he was built for nothing else. He was sinuous and graceful, each gasp and filthy groan set Leonard’s skin one fire.

It was quickly becoming more than making out. The heat between them desperate, if not a bit feral. James was, in more ways than one, showing his nature. Leonard didn’t mind the man’s sharp teeth along his tongue or gently biting a lip. The hot tongue licking at his sensitive flesh was electrifying. The vocal show of open pleasure spilling from James’ lips had Leonard harder faster than the rest of it combined. The feral parts of James’ nature seemed to turn him on like nothing else. He didn’t know what that said about him. But there was something he couldn’t account for grinding up against his cock.

He got a hand between them to reach down and feel at the- something- but James flipped them over before he could. 

Leonard let out an “oof” as the air left his lungs. James chuckled and nosed at his cheek. 

“God,” James moaned. “I want you so much. I’ve wanted this since I saw you, since I smelled you. Your scent is so intoxicating, you don’t even know.” 

“My- my scent?”

“Mhmm,” James moaned, all silken heat. He tucked his nose into the nape of Leonard’s neck. Sucked at the hinge of his jaw. 

“So good.” 

A sharp bite made Leonard startle and shudder.

“Fuck, Jim.”

“You keep calling me Jim, did you know?”

“Sorry.”

“No,” James breathed, rocking down into him just so and thumbing a nipple. “I like it. Nobody else calls me that- it’s just yours.”

“Yeah? Well I’m all yours, Jim. Whatever you want.”

“I really want to ride you, I was serious earlier. But I have a feeling it’s been awhile for you?”

Leonard couldn’t feel shame about it. He nodded, easily. James’ pupils were blown wide and he pulled away, crouching down where Leonard was hard and leaking through his pants.

James made quick work of his fly. Deft fingers pulled his boxers to just below his balls. Leonard groaned when his hard cock finally sprung out. He was sticky with precome and it chilled in the cabin air.

James sucked his cockhead between his lips, hot tongue cushioning the underside. He probably couldn’t fuck the man’s mouth with teeth to watch out for but warm hands stroked his shaft as the head was sucked. The pressure and suction was immediately heaven. Leonard scratched fingers through James’ hair and arched his neck. A hard swirl of James’ tongue over his glans had Leonard panting.

James hummed and sank another inch into his hot mouth. He was stroking with purpose now and Leonard got the idea. It wouldn’t take much more to make him come.

“Fuck,” Leonard groaned. It was getting hard to breathe.

One moment he was blinking down at the top of James’ head, the next his eyes were squeezed shut as he rocked through climax. 

He had no time to even think about it.

“Yeah, fuck,” Jame panted when he pulled off, still stroking him through it. “Just like that, Leonard.”

He took deep measured breaths until the black spots dissipated from the corners of his vision. Arousal still flared in his belly. To his amazement, he wasn’t really getting soft.

“Okay I’m really going to need to get that beautiful dick in my ass just as soon as you’re ready, baby.”

Leonard’s dick kicked up at that image. He clenched and unclenched his hands and stared at the ceiling for a second.

“Baby, huh?”

“Shut up,” James laughed. “Do you have oil or- lotion or something?” James cast about the dim room. Lotion? Leonard grimaced.

“No. But I have petroleum jelly in the bathroom. Under the sink.”

James hopped up off of him and disappeared into the bathroom. God he seemed eager. Leonard took the opportunity to shuck off his pants and boxers. James was naked by the time he came back in the room with the jar of jelly.

The shift of his muscles in the light from the hall made Leonard want badly to get his mouth on James’ skin.

“Hey,” James asked quietly, crawling onto the bed. “Do you want to help open me up?” He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and gives Leonard a heated once over. “I’ve been thinking about your hands for days. You’ve got very nice long fingers.”

Leonard growled and sat up. “God, yes.”

He got James under him and two fingers greased up in no time. He bent down to bite at James’ hip bones, the unbelievably sexy softness of his belly. James hissed.

As he massaged a thigh with his dry hand he brought a finger to James’ hole and rubbed gently at the muscle. Perversely, he knew exactly how to get James to relax from his days in residency. It had been a long time since he’d done this for any reason, though, and he was loath to hurt James in a non-fun way. He scooped more petroleum jelly from the tub and pressed some inside with his index finger.

James panted and groaned. He had a hand on his cock, pressing it down against his belly while his fingers massaged the base. Leonard couldn’t help it anymore, he had to get his mouth on some of that flesh.

He nosed James’ hand out of the way and got his lips on the silken skin of his shaft. James gasped. 

As Leonard worked a finger into James’ hole he licked at the precome beading at the tip of his cock. James dug his nails into Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard brought his free hand up to help stroke while he worked in a second finger. And then he froze.

Right at the base of James’ cock was the swollen, bulbous… something he had felt earlier when they were kissing. He couldn’t see enough with no light on inside the room. He felt at the soft furred testicles beneath. Okay so, no, it wasn’t that. He ran fingertips over the rounded portion of James’ cock again, same silken skin but hotter and throbbing with his pulse. James whined as he touched it.

“That’s- Jim, what- what is that?”

“What? It’s my knot. Did I forget to tell you? “ James panted. “It’s a- a fox thing.” 

“Uh, yeah you might have forgotten to mention.”

“It is a problem?” James’ brow was creased, He got up on his elbows to look down at Leonard with concern. 

And- well, that was a good question. It just felt like a fatter portion of James cock. Not even that large when he circled his hand around it. Maybe a bit intimidating for his throat but when he thought about it entering his ass and filling him up- 

Jesus he was fully hard again.

“No,” he said, “It’s fucking hot. Let’s get you nice and prepped so you can fuck me like you’ve been teasing about all week, yeah?”

James nodded, falling back down on the pillow.

A new urgency spurred Leonard on. He turned his wrist, fingertips pressing up into the wall of James’ rectum until he grazed the firm lump of his prostate. James’ legs fell open on another whine. 

“Please,” he begged.

He rubbed circles into James’ prostate and got his mouth on his knot at the same time. Licking at the blood-hot bulge seemed to bring the most desperate noises out of James, his fingernails found Leonard’s shoulders again, digging in.

“Please, please, I’m ready.” James whined.

Leonard shook his head. “One more finger first, darlin’.” He drawled. He was drunk on this. James’ taste was perfectly earthy. His precome salty. The scent of him here was intensely heady. On top of everything else James couldn’t be quiet. He was groaning and pleading nonstop as Leonard paid special attention to his cockhead.

“Leonard, get inside me,” James snarled. “Now.” He drew blood with his nails down Leonard’s back.

Leonard fucked his three fingers into the tight passage. The ring of muscles at the entrance was relaxing to a buttery softness but his silken insides would just have to stretch around Leonard’s cock, there was nothing else for it.

“Okay, darlin’, I’m gonna give you what you want, no need to get snappy with me.” He was only pretending to scold. James was perfect. Leonard never would have known this dark desire to own and be owned lived inside him if not for this strange, lovely man.

James stole the jar of makeshift lube and stroked a glob onto Leonard’s cock. 

“Come on, Leonard, fuck me ‘til I’m wet and open like a bitch,” James panted.

Leonard’s higher brain functions ground to a halt.

He snarled and grabbed James’ hips harshly. He positioned his cock in the cleft of his ass and rocked forward. His curved head slid over slicked up flesh until it caught on the open hole and pushed just inside. Maybe two inches.

James’ brow tightened, his breath hitched on a gasp.

“Fuck yeah, Jim. Wanna feel you come around my cock. Open up and let me in, darlin’.”

When he blinked up at Leonard, James’ eyes were so dark. There was a sheen of sweat on his collar bones and forehead that Leonard wanted to lick. He used his grip on the man’s hips to yank him closer. His dick shoved in another inch and James whined a high pitched sound. Leonard was so incredibly, unbelievably turned on by every sound out of this man’s mouth.

James’ legs once again circled his waist and Leonard ducked his face into the man’s neck. He had to taste him. He sucked and bit the soft skin there as they rolled their hips and he sank in another inch, then the rest of the way and he was _all the way in_ fuck.

“Fuck, kid,” Leonard couldn’t help but groan. “You feel so fuckin’ good.”

James, maybe past the point of words, simply clawed at the back of Leonard’s neck and rolled against him.

“Oh baby you want me to fuck you, is that it?” He panted but began rocking, keeping his thrusts deep. “What happened to you ridin’ me, huh? Overwhelmed already, Jimmy baby?”

James sobbed on the next thrust and oh, Leonard had to get a hand around that lovely knot of his or he wouldn’t forgive himself. Using the hand that was still slightly greasy he gave James’ cock a few good firm strokes and then wrapped his long fingers around the base and _squeezed_.

James cried out and bucked. He was starting to shake.

“That’s it,” Leonard murmured, licking over the spot he just sucked. “Let me take you there.”

Dark wet eyes popped open and focused on him for a split second before James squeezed his thighs around Leonard’s waist hard and flipped them over.

“No,” James panted. “Let _me_ get _you_ there.” And he began to fuck himself on Leonard’s lap. His abdomen lithe and undulating above Leonard like a goddamn wet dream.

“Oh Jesus, Jim.”

Apparently done with talking, James crushed their mouths together. Their teeth clacked, sharp points catching on Leonard’s tongue. The taste of blood bloomed in their kiss. James lapped at his wound, whining desperately as he rocked. And fuck, Leonard had to come.

He held James waist in place with one hand, got the other grasping at his knot and fucked up into him with abandon. James sobbed. He palmed at the head of his cock and then shook as his ass clutched tight around Leonard. He was coming.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Leonard thrust up wildly a few more times before grinding up and coming seated deep inside James’ hot _tight_ passage.

JAmes collapsed on top of him and they trembled together. 

He belatedly realized he was still clutching James’ knot and that the man was still pulsing little gushes of come between their bellies. It made his head spin to contemplate what that would feel like inside of him. 

Some time later, James tugged his arm away from the softening organ with a quivering hand. He was still collapsed on Leonard’s chest. Leonard had yet to slip out of his ass. They were soaked, both with sweat and copious amounts of their combined fluids. Leonard’s mouth tasted like blood. His neck and shoulders were beginning to sting where James had clawed him. And yet- he was too content to move just yet.

“We should probably clean up,” he murmured into James’ sweaty temple.

James hummed.

“We should take a bath,” James suggested, though he also made no move to get up.

“And change the sheets,” Leonard agreed.

“We can have a midnight snack?”

Leonard huffed and stroked his dry hand through James’ hair. 

“Some buttered toast, maybe? No sugar before bed.”

James hummed. He had begun drawing light patterns over Leonard’s ribs. It felt- quite nice.

“Tomorrow will you show me how to make an omelet?” James asked.

“Yeah, if that’s what sounds good. Maybe later you can show me that pond you said you found on the other side of the pass?”

James hummed in agreement. He was starting to doze. It was sweet but it wouldn’t do, he needed to get some water in him and they both needed to shower at the very least.

“Alright, sunshine,” he tipped James up until he sat supporting his own weight, “let’s clean up for real. I hope you don’t mind sleepin’ in this form tonight ‘cause I like to cuddle after sex.”

James yawned and stretched but he beamed when he was done. His pointy white teeth sparkled in the half light.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
